


Visita nocturna

by sara_f_black



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hacer tiempo. Eso se le da bien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visita nocturna

**Author's Note:**

> Ubicado en el AU del capítulo 200, con Wendy en lugar de Kate como la esposa.

A Wendy no le va a gustar esto. Tony puede echarle la culpa a Gibbs, pero no servirá de mucho. Ya su esposa odia lo suficiente a su jefe como para darle más razones. Le reclamará además que él no sepa decirle que no. ¡Pero es que es Gibbs! Además, el caso lo amerita.

De todas maneras, tiene mucho interés en que lo de esa noche salga bien. Aquella chica se ha burlado de él de muchas formas ya. Aún no supera que lograra salir libre después del interrogatorio que se había marcado con ella esa misma mañana.

Mientras abre la puerta del apartamento piensa en lo bueno de que esa noche Wendy tuviera reunión de padres en la escuela. Convencerla de quedarse con una de sus compañeras después de allí no había sido difícil, considerando que saldrá tarde, está lejos y él sigue trabajando. Por suerte su suegra nunca pone reparos en encargarse de sus nietos.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpen antes de que logre procesar por qué. El mundo cambia de posición, un fuerte dolor le lacera un costado y su espalda golpea en seco contra el sofá.

El quejido de dolor sale de sus labios antes de notar a la mujer que se encuentra sobre él, inmovilizándolo mientras se sienta a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Sonríe mirándolo con suficiencia y Tony escucha el “clic” de la puerta cerrarse atrás de ellos.

-¿Me extrañaste? –Pregunta con esa voz que disimula más que bien su acento extranjero.

-No había visualizado así el reencuentro –responde Tony con la voz algo entrecortada, pero intentando mantener el humor. No esperaba el golpe. Tampoco encontrarse de repente con Ziva sobre él en el sofá de su propia casa.

La mujer sonríe. Puede ver sus rasgos gracias a la luz que se cuela por la cortina entreabierta desde la calle.

-¿Qué había visualizado, agente DiNozzo?

Tony suelta una risa nerviosa.

Tiene que hacer tiempo. Esa es su orden. Gibbs cuenta con esto. No sabe exactamente cómo ha predicho este paso de Ziva, pero desde que salió de interrogación sabía que la israelí haría su movimiento.

Hacer tiempo. Su especialidad. Aunque en esa posición no es tan fácil concentrarse. Menos cuando Ziva está metiéndole las manos en los bolsillos buscando algo metódicamente.

La mirada traviesa que ella le dedica no ayuda.

-Un ambiente menos familiar, tal vez –comenta manteniendo una sonrisa amplia, como si la situación fuera la más normal del mundo.

Wendy va a matarlo si se entera.

La israelí sonríe con malicia y se inclina sobre él. Tony es demasiado consciente del cuerpo cálido, fuerte y fibroso que tiene sobre él. Ella lo sabe. Lo nota en su mirada brillante.

-Oh, estuve viendo su ambiente familiar, agente… Disfruté particularmente el cajón superior del mueble de su cuarto…

Tony traga grueso. Ese es el cajón con llave, y no precisamente porque guarde secretos laborales allí. Solamente que ni su esposa ni él quieren que los pequeños encuentren un día por casualidad los juguetes de los adultos… La idea de Ziva revisando aquel cajón es perturbadora.

-¿Algo que te llamara la atención? –pregunta obligándose a hablar con descaro–. La vida de la espía debe ser tan solitaria…

Por un momento ve un destello en los ojos de ella, o tal vez sea ilusión suya con el reflejo de la luz de la calle. La sonrisa burlona lo hace pensar que así fue.

-Solo tienen juegos para niños, agente…

Tony toma nota mental de que la niñez debe ser un concepto muy diferente en el lugar de origen de Ziva.

Ziva David. La hija del director de Mossad, Eli David. La mujer que ayudó a escapar a Ari Haswari después de que él fallara estrepitosamente en su misión años atrás de seguirla hasta el hotel. Recuerda la piscina. El intento de asesinato por parte de Haswari en las azoteas.

El escape.

La obsesión de Gibbs por atrapar a la mujer definitivamente.

Sólo debe hacer tiempo.

Cuando la mano de Ziva se cierra en el dispositivo por medio del cual McGee ya debe haber registrado lo que está pasando, Tony se da cuenta que el tiempo es justamente lo que se le está acabando.

Ziva sonríe.

-Su jefe debe estar muy orgulloso de sí mismo… Felicitaciones.

Pulveriza el dispositivo entre sus dedos, Tony lo escucha romperse y sabe que el plan de Gibbs no va a dar resultado. No como esperaba al menos.

Ziva se inclina más y acerca su rostro peligrosamente al de él.

-La vida del espía es solitaria, agente DiNozzo… Hasta que necesita compañía.

Tony puede sentir el aliento en sus labios.

Nota como Ziva sonríe antes de desviar la mirada. Voltea la cabeza ligeramente y Tony nota entonces que lleva un minúsculo dispositivo al oído.

-¿Listo? Excelente –exclama con tono militar. Tony sabe que no es a él a quien se dirige, aunque habla en inglés para que él le entienda. Nota como sonríe para ella. Se está comunicando con alguien. Tony empieza a sudar frio–. No, NCIS ha estado muy ocupado conmigo…

El brillo malicioso en su mirada lo hace entenderlo todo. Ziva es la distracción. Todo ese tiempo ha existido otro objetivo que desconocen.

Ziva le guiña un ojo cuando se escuchan los pasos en las escaleras.

Tony sabe lo que sucederá. Gibbs y McGee entrarán por esa puerta de un momento a otro. Ziva volverá a la sala de interrogación. Su jefe cumplirá su propósito de atraparla y ella el de ser interrogada por él directamente.

Mientras tanto, un operativo Mossad huirá del país con alguna preciada información que nunca debió haber podido tomar.

La puerta se abre y Ziva por fin lo libera de la presión con la que lo sostenía. Se levanta y se gira hacia la puerta. No levanta las manos: se las ha esposado con las propias esposas de Tony en un movimiento fluido.

Gibbs le apunta con el arma desde la puerta y ella sonríe.

Tony está seguro de que aunque Ziva esté atrapada, perdieron la partida.


End file.
